


Poor Substitute

by thesewarmstars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/">Star Trek XI Kink Meme</a> quite a while ago, but I've only just gathered the courage to post it.  The prompt was, "Spock finds a dildo, but has no idea what to do with it. Cue Kirk and/or Sulu showing him whaty to do with it."  Obviously, I went the Kirk route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I'm making zero dollars off this story.

“Damn it, when I said ‘the drawer on the left’, I meant ‘the drawer on the left’!” Jim bellowed. He stood in the center of the room, undecided as to whether he should just run really fast or lunge forward and snatch his personal property out of Spock’s grip.

“What is this?” Spock asked calmly, turning the object over in his hands, examining it.

“It… Damn it, Spock! It’s a… a dildo.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “What is a… dildo?”

“Oh, for…” Jim muttered. He dropped gracelessly into a chair and dragged his fingers through his hair. “I knew I never should’ve let you in here. It’s a, you know… for…”

“I do not.”

Jim sighed. “A masturbatory aid, Spock. It’s a sex toy.”

A hint of something that spoke of confusion, which Jim had only begun to recognize, crossed Spock’s features. “I do not understand.”

“Are you really gonna make me explain it to you?” Jim asked, an edge of desperation in his voice.

“No. But I would appreciate an answer, Captain.”

“Please, _please_ could you not call me Captain right now?” He closed his eyes for a moment and reminded himself that Spock was not doing this to be cruel. He didn’t know how hard this was for him. He didn’t know what the sight of him standing there gripping the dildo was doing to Jim. “You insert it into your, you know, your rectum. As a substitute for a c—for a penis.”

“And men find this pleasureable?”

“Some do.”

“Including yourself.”

It was not a question, and he did not answer it. After all, Spock had found the thing in Jim’s dresser drawer.

“Forgive me, but I still do not understand how this act results in pleasure.”

A possible explanation for this drifted up through the haze of mortification clouding Jim’s mind. “There are a lot of reasons, really. Um, how well do you know anatomy?”

“Reasonably.”

“How similar are the Human and Vulcan reproductive and urinary systems?”

Spock cocked his head to the side, considering. “They share many general similarities – location and morphology of external orifices and genitalia, for example. But there are also many differences. You will have to be more specific.”

Jim watched Spock rub his thumb lightly across the blue dildo, seemingly unconsciously. He forced his eyes up to Spock’s face. “Do you know what a Human prostate gland is?” Spock nodded. “Do Vulcans have one?”

“We do not.”

“Ah. Well, it probably wouldn’t be as much fun for you as… as for Human men, then.”

“You mentioned that there were several reasons one might find use of this object pleasurable.”

“Oh, yeah. Um. Well, there are a lot of nerve endings… there. And the feeling of being filled, of having something solid moving inside you, something about it just – ” He broke off, embarrassed, and chanced a glance at Spock’s face.

His gaze was intense, his mouth slightly open, and Jim felt his cock twitch.

“Tell me more,” he pleaded softly.

Christ, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. “It’s… I’m sorry, it’s not really something you can explain. You have to experience it.”

At that, Spock’s free hand moved to his fly, nimbly undoing buttons.

Jim sputtered. “What are you…? Spock, you can’t… you can’t just… Damn it!”

“I wish to experience it,” Spock explained as his pants pooled around his ankles. He toed off his shoes, then his socks, and stepped out of them.

“Oh my god,” Jim muttered.

Spock paused. “Are you… well?”

“Yeah, I just… This sort of thing is normally done in private, you know.”

There was a beat of silence that felt much longer than it probably was.

“Would you prefer it if I left?”

Jim swallowed past a lump in his throat. Damn it, he’d _known_ it was a bad idea for Spock to be here, in Jim’s personal quarters. “You can stay. If you want to.”

After another long moment, Spock nodded and pulled his shirt off over his head then slipped out of his underwear.

Jim tried not to look.

No, that’s a lie.

Jim could not have looked away for anything. Some things were just as he’d imagined them – Spock’s muscles were toned and hard, but he was still rather thin. Other things, though, were a surprise. There was much more dark, wiry hair on Spock’s chest, stomach and thighs than Jim had pictured. He was pretty sure he liked that.

Around his cock, too, of course. His cock, for that was what it was. If anyone had ever tried to teach Jim about Vulcan anatomy in school, he had not paid attention. He’d had very little idea what to expect as far as a Vulcan dick went. But Spock was right as always – the ‘outward morphology’ was practically identical.

“You are staring.”

Jim’s eyes snapped up from their perusal of Spock’s half-hard prick. “Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Spock glanced toward Jim’s bed. “Would you mind?”

The mere thought of Spock fucking himself with Jim’s own dildo in Jim’s own bed stopped his throat. He waved his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Spock lay back against the headboard and bent his knees up.

After nearly fainting at that sight, Jim remembered. “Oh, you’ll need this.” He pulled a jar of lubricant from the drawer Spock had found the dildo in and handed it to the man on the bed. “Slick the dildo up with it. And you might – ” he broke off with a hiss and finished the sentence with his eyes closed. “You might want to loosen yourself up with your fingers a bit first,” he bit out through clenched teeth. He decided to sit down before he fell down.

“That does seem advisable. Thank you for the suggestion.” Spock dipped his fingers in the jar and moved his hand between his legs. With no preamble, he pushed a finger inside. “Curious,” he murmured.

Jim watched entranced as he thrust the finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He sat and stared at the two slender digits, glistening with lube, disappearing into Spock’s tight, puckered entrance.

Suddenly, the fingers pulled away. 

He finally dragged his eyes away from Spock’s ass to find him slicking up the dildo. He slid himself farther down on the bed and pulled his knees back toward his chest. He tried to reach around his legs with the toy, but the angle was awkward. “You said that people are always alone when they perform this action?”

Jim was pleased to note that he was slightly breathless. “Not always, no.”

“Could you…?” Spock began. “That is to say, would mind… assisting me?”

Jim blinked. He opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked again. He ran the words back through in his head. “God, yes.”

In an instant, he was kneeling on the bed. “Pull your knees back with your hands… Yeah, just like that.” He took a second to drink in the sight of Spock splayed wide before him, tense with anticipation, flushed faintly yellow, before plunging the dildo into him.

Spock gasped, and Jim thrust it again. “That is… yes, I can see the appeal of this instrument,” Spock panted.

“How does it feel?” Jim asked, unable to help himself. “Is it good?”

“Yes,” Spock hissed. “I feel so full. I do not believe I can adequately explain the sensation. Still…”

“Still?” Jim groaned. “Fuck, you are so beautiful. Wanted to see you this way for so long.”

Spock went still and held his breath. It took Jim a moment to realize just what he’d said. He tried to keep the toy moving, like nothing profound had happened.

“What did you say?” Spock asked softly.

Jim gulped. “I didn’t… I’m sorry.”

“What did you say?” he repeated.

“That I’ve wanted to see you this way for so long. I’ve imagined it. How you’d look, all hot for me, sweating, panting. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it! I didn’t mean to say anything. I just – ”

Spock reached down and pulled the dildo from his hole, and Jim thought, ‘This is it, it’s over. I blew it before it even started.’ He closed his eyes and steeled himself to stand.

But Spock’s hands at his fly stopped him. Before he even realized what was happening, he was mostly naked, and then entirely. Still a bit bewildered, Spock grabbed him by the cock and pulled him closer.

“You, Ca—Jim, I want to feel _you_.”

Jim stared. What was happening here? It couldn’t be what he thought, because things like this didn’t happen to him. Good and lovely things did not just fall into his lap with no demands, no pound of flesh. But he wanted it so, so badly.

“ _Please_ ,” Spock whispered.

And he fell.


End file.
